


The Incident at Nevada Base

by Internpup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Military, Military Homophobia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internpup/pseuds/Internpup
Summary: An eager young medical volunteer in the Middle East gets himself into trouble when he bows to temptation and follows the wrong soldier into the darkness, where he is faced with much more than he bargained for!





	The Incident at Nevada Base

They had been exchanging long glances all evening as the Doctors Without Boundaries security convoy, doctor, and Eric had done their maintainace, refueled, and settled in for the night. Private Archer was the young man's name, and his intentions had been pretty clear without having to say anything. He was cute, younger than Eric and fresh to the military. He still had an all-american Ohio shine to him, and Eric found that tremendously attractive. 

When Archer had offered to "Show him around", Eric had almost laughed at the thinness of the excuse. The US Army way-station was not large, and there was nothing to show now that the sun had set, however he accepted, and the two of them had wound into the darkness. "Follow me." Archer had said. They hadn't yet touched, even in passing. In these fleeting military encounters, there was no light kisses or held hands. Speed, secrecy, and intensity were the goals here, and for Eric, the hours of subtle connection and negotiation, and the anticipation of an act which would be hard and fast, intimate and impersonal in equal measure was all part of what he loved about this kind of sex.

Archer looked around to make sure they were alone before opening the door of an older building and waving Eric inside. The lights were on inside, and it took Eric a moment to adjust to the brightness after the darkness outside, during which he was blinded by the flourescent lights. He heard Archer close and lock the door behind them. "Lets shut off the lights. We dont need them, and they might attract attention." Eric proposed. He blinked, and when his vision cleared, he was startled to see two other men in the room. They looked like they had been waiting for them. "Uh... Hi." Eric looked back at Archer, looking for signs of panic perhaps? Concern? There was nothing. 

Archer stood in front of the door, guarding it. "This is the one, Sir."

"Wait, what is this?" Eric said with irritation. "What does that mean, 'this is the one'? What am I?" Eric glared at the two American soldiers. He recognised them now. They had been introduced when his convoy had arrived to shelter for the night. Commander Ruvio, tall and dark skinned, and Sub-commander Edwards. Top brass in this isolated station. The two men looked Eric up and down in a way which made his skin crawl. He looked around the room quickly. There were two bunks, some work spaces, and a wall of mesh fronted lockers filled with an odd assortment of old gear. It didn't look frequently used, so Eric couldn't rely on a passerby to interrupt them. There was also just the one exit, now locked and guarded by Archer. 

"Look, I might be into this if you had warned me, but not tonight." Eric lifted his hands politely, and turned to go. 

Archer looked at Eric impassively. "Nowhere to go." He said. 

"Look bud, Archer, I'm not going to blow anyone's cover here. Just let me out, and we can all move on." Eric proposed, using the same voice he used to negotiate with the Afghan forces when they stopped them on the road. It was calm, reasonable, open to negotiation. 

"Ask them." Archer shrugged, tilting his head towards the two commanders. "See what they think." The young man who had been so lively before, charming, attractive, eager.... He had an edge to his voice and a stiffness in his body that Eric hadn't seen before. As a greenhorn in this place, Archer might be just as trapped as Eric was. However this fact didn't make Eric hate him any less at this moment, and he hoped his venemous look conveyed that.

There was movement behind him, and Eric turned quickly to face Ruvio. "So you are the driver of that bucket taking up space in our lot, huh?" The commander asked.

"The truck is a bit rough but it gets us around. I think 'bucket' is a little harsh." Eric replied. "I'd better be getting back to it honestly. I'll be missed. Dr. Ahmad might need me."

"I doubt that." The tall man replied. "You thought you were going to fuck Archer when you came in here, didn't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Eric shrugged. He could feel Archer still at his back, and Edwards, a heavy man with grey hair was circling around to his side. Eric backed towards the bunks to avoid being boxed in.

The officers exchanged an amused glance, and Ruvio closed the distance between them, backing Eric hard against the bunk. Eric dodged to get away but the man grabbed him by the breast of his jacket and held him. They were face-to-face now, and Eric had to turn his head to keep from breathing in his quick, hot breath and avoid staring into the close up white and yellows of his eyes. The officer held him there. "Look, this is how it is. We let you use our facilities. We allow you," He emphasized the word 'allow', hinting that the allowance could be withdrawn at any moment. "...to be protected here overnight. We will guard you and your pretty doctor, who is all alone with my men right now, but they will not lay a finger on her." He explained. "All this is not free."

Eric closed his eyes. /Fuck/ he thought. "You have got to be kidding-" Eric was cut off by Ruvio backhanding him hard. Eric was knocked to the bunk, shocked and dazed by the sudden blow. He tasted blood. 

"Don't speak. Especially if it's going to be stupid." Ruvio said, and gestured to the other officer. 

Eric was breathing fast, trying to think of what to do. He was outnumbered. He might fight. He was up against trained fighters and barely armed, but it might work. If he got away, where could he go? He was at a 30 man station, about to be assaulted by it's two highest ranking officers. He looked towards Archer, their eyes met for just a second before Archer looked away, unable to face what was happening and unwilling to help. 

Before Eric could make any move, the grey haired man grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back to his feet. "Take that shit off, and that dog harness." He ordered gruffly, referring to Eric's Doctors Without Boundaries jacket, which provided him some protection outside. The DWB name was recognised and respected as doctors and technicians like himself who would go behind enemy lines to treat combatants and civillians alike. Unarmed, firmly non-political, they went where others were stopped or killed. Here it had just marked him as an easy target.

Eric didn't see a choice. If he fought, they would overpower him. If he ran, he could get nowhere. If he cooperated... he might get out of this unhurt, and maybe steer this in a safer direction. "All right. Fine. " Eric said, shaking off the Edwards' meaty hand. "I'll do what you say. Just take it easy. No need to get rough." He unzipped his jacket, taking it off and letting it drop to the floor, and then he unclipped his leather harness, which right now held only his utility knife and some pockets of tools and his documents, all of which he kept on him or near him at all times. When the Grey Haired officer grabbed it from him, Eric felt the loss, even though it all would have been useless here. 

Maybe all they wanted was a round of blowjobs. 

He might get off easy.

Ruvio seemed pleased at this sign of submission. "Shirt." He ordered curtly.

Eric hesitated, but pulled his tshirt over his head. Edwards took the clothing from his hand and tossed it to the side in a pile on the floor.

"Belt." 

Eric undid his belt, and Edwards pulled it from around his waist.  

The tall man now paused to take in the sight of their prisoner. At 26, Eric was lean and muscular, and his tattoos across his chest and upper arms were now on full display. His short dark hair was still dusty from the long day in the desert, and his strong tan ended at his shirtsleeves. At home in New York City he worked full time as a paramedic. Here he drove ambulance and truck through some of the toughest terrain on earth, and ran logistics to make sure that the Doctors and Nurses had the supplies they needed to do their jobs without it being stolen and resold before it got to them. None of this mattered now though, because all these men saw was a young man who owed them a debt they could demand in kind. 

"Knees." The tall man ordered. Eric dropped to his knees almost with relief. A simple blowjob would be the best of all possible bad options. He had confidence he could get them both off quickly and get out of there fast. His confidence was shaken though by the next order.

"Hands behind your head." 

"What?" Eric asked. "Why?" He received another hard blow to the face for the question. He yelped and curled away automatically from the attack. When he touched his face, there was blood on his hands. He wasnt sure if it was coming from his nose or his mouth, but nothing felt broken. The meaty hands of the grey haired man grabbed him by the wrists and forced him into the position ordered, holding him against his body, hands above his head and held securely. Eric realized that the back of his neck was pressed against the officer's bulge. His first thought was to bite, but he didnt't act on it. Eric's anxiety spiked with the restraint. He was losing control of the situation.

Ruvio looked towards Archer. "He seems eager to serve. Did he take convincing, or did he follow you like a dog?" 

"He didn't take any convincing sir." Archer answered simply.

"Hm. I thought so." The man nodded, and looked down at the young man. "I know exactly what you are. Open your mouth." He unzipped his pants, and began stroking his already mostly hard cock. He reached for Eric's jaw and forced open his mouth with a thumb. Eric resented the fingers thrust into his mouth, as if he were a barnyard animal or a pet needing to be pilled. He didn't resist when the officer pushed his dick into his mouth. He started to suck the long cock actively, but the officer quickly caught his hair in a tight grip to stop him moving, and Edwards pulled him more tightly against his body. The tall Officer started to thrust into Eric's throat roughly, causing him to gag. He could drag in a breath through his nose in between thrusts, but after what seemed like hours, gagging with each thrust, he was dragging in blood and mucous with every breath. Unable to keep still any longer, he fought to get away, to turn his head away from the cock that choked him. He suddenly found himself let go. He dropped to the floor and gasped, retching. His mouth was full of blood, saliva and mucous from his throat, and the mixture dribbled on the floor as he tried to get his breath back. "Nice start." Eric commented breathily, and coughed hard. The comment was mostly to himself, but perhaps also to prove he wasn't entirely submitting. Either way, it was ignored. 

"Disgusting." The tall man commented, wiping Eric's blood and saliva from his cock. "This is what you would have ended up Archer if we hadn't caught you and corrected you. Take a long look. I want you watching all of this. This is what happens to sluts when they leave their protective cities and come out into the real world." The officer explained coldly. "You take his mouth, Edwards. I want his ass." 

"Happy to Sir!" The other's voice was cheerful, which was oddly surreal in this room, in this place. Erics thoughts were interrupted by the tall officer grabbing him by the waist of his pants and yanking him into position, kicking his knees under him so his ass would be presented. When Eric tried to sit up, Ruvio put a boot on the young man's back and forced him back down. "Stay. Take down your pants, I want to see your ass." He ordered.

Eric reached back towards his pocket to grab something, but the officer's boot was faster and pinned his hand painfully to the floor. The officer bent down and searched the pocket himself, pulling out a condom and lube. Eric grimaced in pain. "Thats all it was! If you're going to fuck me, you need those."

"Hm, he came prepared." Ruvio mocked, removing his boot. "But I only need one of these." He threw aside the condom. 

"Fuck, wait! Don't be an idiot!" Eric replied angrily. "Thats not-" The reply was as swift as expected, as the tall officer kicked him hard in the ribs, driving the breath out of him painfully. 

Ruvio looked at his co-rapist. "Fill that mouth of his already. I'm tired of listening to him." He said, and he got down on his knees behind Eric, yanking down his pants enough to have access to his hole. 

Eric panted on the floor, arm wrapped around his chest protectively. "Fuck you both..." He said gasping. 

Edwards grabbed his hair and brought up Eric's head. "Suck it slut." He ordered, his verbal cruelty game was not as strong as Ruvio's. His cock was hard and sweaty in his hand. Eric complied, again resisting the tempting thought to bite. Though the officer's fingers stayed tightly in Eric's hair, he let him set the pace, which was a mercy now. 

Eric tensed as he felt the lubed tip of the other officer's cock press against his hole. He cognitively knew he had to relax, try to let the penetration happen, or he could get seriously injured. Here with these two men, hurting, and knowing that he was about to be raped bareback by this man, there was no way to relax. There was no daydream he could reach that would let him let this happen without resistance.

The officer penetrated him roughly and in one stroke. Eric jerked back off Edwards' cock with a cry of pain, which earned him a reminder slap from the officer, but the brutally painful penetration from behind paired with the attack from the front just made him flinch away harder. Edwards yanked him back onto his cock by his hair and forced him to continue. 

Every thrust was fresh pain. It ebbed a little as his body adjusted, but this was not sex. It was penetration. Eric tried to concentrate on the blow job, silently begging them both to finish quickly, but it felt like years before Edwards finally thrust deep into his throat, and held him in place as he came. Eric gagged, but finally swallowed, unable to fight this. 

Edwards withdrew, letting him go, and Eric sank into true doggy position, his hips held tightly by the tall officer who was still fucking him deep. Eric bit his lip to keep from making noise. He didn't want to invite another attack, and didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. He was thankful that the copper taste of blood in his mouth masked the taste of Edwards' cum. 

"No more demands I see. You've finally realized your place." The tall officer commented as he sped up, and Eric hated him silently for it. The officer thrust deeper inside of him, raking his insides raw with his cock, before groaning deeply and with several final skewering thrusts, he came inside of his prisoner. 

Ruvio stayed flush inside of him as he caught his breath, before removing himself and standing slowly. He walked over to the pile of Eric's discarded clothes, and picked up his shirt, wiping himself clean with it. He made sure the young paramedic saw him do it. He tossed the shirt back on the ground, before tucking himself back in and adjusting his uniform. He turned to Archer, who had watched the gang-rape from his station at the door. "Make sure he gets where he is going." He ordered, and left without a second glance at Eric. His second in command followed him out the door. 

Eric had sat up immediately and pulled up his pants, but waited until his attackers left before he got to his feet gingerly. He was reaching for his clothes when Archer approached slowly. He stopped a little distance away, and Eric wondered if he was afraid he would take a swing at him. The young man didn't say anything for a long moment, and Eric lifted his head and glared at him. "What?" He asked harshly. 

"Are you all right?" Archer asked quietly.

"Do you actually give a shit?" Eric responded, threading his belt around his waist. He didn't touch the shirt, only picking up his jacket and putting it on. His ribs hurt when he moved, but not sharply enough to be broken. 

Archer didn't answer for a while, but when Eric had dressed himself, he spoke again. "I have to escort you back. In case you try to do anything stupid."

Eric spat blood at Archer's feet, and wiped his face and stubbled chin with the back of his hand. "You can go fuck yourself. Follow if you have to, but keep they fuck away from me." He said, and left.

 

Eric didn't sleep much that night, but it was his mind, not his injuries that kept him up. Ruvio was skilled enough to cause pain and shock without breaking bones or any lacerations beyond a bite to the inside of Erics cheek, which had bled impressively but caused him no harm. By the next morning however, Eric bore bruises on his face that marked him for the eyes of what felt like the entire camp. He thought he caught smirks and whispers from the American soldiers, even those who hadn't been involved the night before.

His own team joked around about the bruises, and asked questions, but he had put them off with a few wise cracks like "you should have seen the other guy", and making reference to their mothers or sisters being shockingly kinky. That had put off everyone except Dr. Ahmad, who had stayed silent and waited for the right moment to ask. 

His humilitation was compounded when the Commanders showed up to see their convoy off. Eric tried to avoid them, sending Dr. Ahmad in his place to shake hands and thank them for their hospitality. He owed them nothing. Hadn't he already "paid" for their stay? He was waiting, truck ready to go as soon as Dr. Ahmad returned, smoking the last of his cigarettes out of sight, when she came around the corner, flustered. "I'm sorry." She mouthed. "I couldn't stop them." The two commanders were right behind her. 

Eric tensed. "Officers." He said, straightening up. 

Ruvio smiled slightly, looking eric up and down, his gaze lingering on the clear marks he had left. "Mr. Redding, we wanted to wish you luck on your journey." He said.  
/Bullshit/ Eric thought. "We will get going soon." He said shortly.

"And also extend our invitation for future DWB convoys to use our facilities. We are happy to contribute to the good work of your organization." Ruvio extended his hand to shake.  
/And what will you do to future convoys if they keep using this base?/ Eric glared at Ruvio. "Time to ship out. Doctor? Ready to go?" He asked, ignoring Ruvio's hand, and finishing his cigarette. He stubbed it out in the truck wheel well and looked at the petite doctor. She nodded, and Eric walked around the two commanders, ignoring them completely, and climbing into the truck cab. 

With the doctor beside him, he started the truck, and over the CB radio, gave the signal to head out. He watched the commanders in the rearview mirror until they disappeared, but didn't start to relax until they were well into the mountains. 

They had traveled in silence for hours, Eric silent and pensive instead of his usual talkative self. Eventually Dr. Ahmad broke the silence. "Eric... we're alone now. Tell me what happened last night. You didn't get into a fight." She said in her usual soft, patient voice. 

Eric glanced at her. He wasn't sure if he felt lucky to be paired with a Doctor whose specialty back in Britain had been domestic violence, or if he would have preferred a general surgeon who couldn't tell the difference between a good punch-up and a completely one-sided violent encounter if their life depended on it. Right this moment he wished for the surgeon.

Eric didn't answer immediately. "Maybe later." He said eventually. "I want more distance from that place."

"Ok." She assented. They had four more days together of solid driving before she would be dropped off at the Women's hospital at Ak Tok. There was time.


End file.
